custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Brutaka
Brutaka is an Imbiber and a member of the Order of Mata Nui. History Early life Shortly after the successful departure of the Great Spirit Robot from Spherus Magna, Mata Nui became somewhat overeager with the creation of new species to serve additional functions, resulting in the plethora of different species that would come to inhabit the Matoran Universe. Brutaka was created during this early period in Matoran Universe history, originating from the Imbiber species, a race of enforcers tasked with keeping the Makuta and Mata Nui conscious of their purposes. Brutaka advanced rapidly in Imbiber society, in time catching the eye of a Makuta recruiter exploring the region. He was brought in as an officer in the Makuta armies, although this came to bore him. Shortly after leaving their service, Brutaka was picked up by the Order of Mata Nui, who were impressed by his capacities and accomplishments. The Imbiber came to befriend a member of the Arbiter species, Axonn, and the two were paired and sent to the Southern Continent as the outermost defense of the Kanohi Ignika, hidden on the island. As more and more Matoran were sent from Karzahni to inhabit the region, they also secretly watched out for them for the next hundred millennium. The two of them narrowly survived the Great Cataclysm, being on the landmass that survived the ejection from the Continent and later became Voya Nui. Although they did not know what had happened, the two of them continued their assignment, faithfully guarding the mask. However, Brutaka's outlook began to change. As the Great Spirit's hand was no longer felt, the titan began to have doubt in his faith. He and Axonn had fallings out as Axonn endeavored to explain that Mata Nui was sleeping, despite Brutaka's belief that he had died. So when the six Skakdi known as the Piraka arrived at the island in search of the Mask of Life, Brutaka found a renewed sense of purpose and a new faith in the pursuit of power. In consequence, Brutaka found himself on the opposing sides with Axonn who allied with the Matoran and the newly-arrived Toa Nuva and Toa Inika. As the Toa Inika fought the Piraka for the Ignika in the Chamber of Life, Axonn and Brutaka battled in the Piraka Fortress with Axonn narrowly defeating his old friend. Brutaka was knocked unconscious, and, to the protestation of Axonn, Botar arrived and transported him to the Pit. Brutaka awakened to the sight of the six Barraki warlords who had found him and were trying to decide what to do with him. They quickly informed him of his presence in the Pit and the effects of the Pit mutagen which had fast mutated him to survive underwater. Brutaka allied with the Barraki and they traveled to recover the Mask of Life from Dekar, although they betrayed him and left him to die. Brutaka survived, however, and stumbled upon Teridax who was attempting to recreate the Nui Stone. Brutaka intervened, stealing the staff from Teridax and delivering it to Botar. Brutaka fought Makuta, informing him that the Ignika was in the hands of Hydraxon, and Makuta broke off the attack to find it. Soon after this, the Order sent Botar to recover Brutaka, recognizing his return from evil. Brutaka was outfitted with a breathing apparatus that helped him survive on land and declared an agent on probation. Brutaka traveled with Helryx and Krakua to send Takanuva to Karda Nui where he apprehended the Dark Hunter, Dweller, gave the Toa of Light a sundial, and attempted to send him to Karda Nui, although his broken Olmak interfered with the delivery. Brutaka was then assigned to secretly protect the city with the Toa Mahri. Not long into this, however, Helryx offered Brutaka a mission that would fully restore him as an Order agent. Brutaka was assigned leadership of a suicide mission to unleash Makuta Miserix to help fight Teridax. Vezon, Roodaka, Spiriah, Carapar, Takadox, and Lariska were assigned to him and they set off for Artidax, Miserix's believed location. After a series of misadventures in Stelt, Zakaz, and Tren Krom's Island (the latter of which resulted in Carapar's death), the team arrived at Artidax where Takadox betrayed them and stole their boat. They pressed on, at last arriving at Miserix's prison. Miserix was freed and flew them to Daxia where he deposited them before beginning the hunt for Teridax. Brutaka was then informed by Helryx that the Order was emerging from hiding and that the two of them would be sent on a mission upon Axonn's arrival in Daxia. The two were sent to Zakaz where they allied with Nektann and the other warlords before leading a small army to a Southern Island where some Rahkshi were stationed. They then traveled further island where they discovered a pool of Antidermis. While they were discussing it, the pool exploded causing them to fall in. The antidermis heavily affected Brutaka, and his mind became linked to it. The truth of the Matoran Universe was made clear to him and he teleported both of them to the Core Processor. Upon arriving, they found the Toa Hagah, Miserix, Zaktan, Helryx, and Keetongu already there. While they were talking, Teridax lashed out, destroying Brutaka's Olmak. He seemed to kill Zaktan, and as Brutaka explained they were in the Great Spirit's mind, Miserix attempted to destroy their surroundings, to Brutaka's dismay. Teridax turned Miserix into a picture and teleported Brutaka, Axonn, and Keetongu to a distant Southern Island where they dwelled in an illusion. After Teridax's Reign was in full swing, Axonn successfully broke free of the illusion that Teridax had projected, and teamed up with Brutaka to return to the core processor. A group of beings, led by Helryx, met them, arguing that the processor was to be destroyed, even if it meant that the universe would follow. A battle ensued when the beings disagreed, but Artakha then arrived, demanding that the battle end. Teridax then noticed their presence and teleported them into space. They were saved by Vezon, who transported them to Bota Magna and introduced them to an imprisoned Great Being. Alternate Universes Battle for Leadership He is known to be next in command in the Battle for Leadership. He came to Bara Magna for some reason and teleported Ceasame to another universe. He later freed Shadow Ceasame and Icarax 2 from Stelt. He returned to Paxilla with Icarax 2, Shadow Ceasame, Ice Crusher and Roodaka and helped in the fight against the Rahkshi and Visorak. He fought in the war in Teridax Nui, but after the Order lost, he went back to Paxilla. The Escape In The Escape, Brutaka was convinced to send Brinoa, Skyrax, and Orn an alternate dimension. However, his mask was not intended for the use of Toa/Makuta hybrids, and so Skyrax and Orn were both killed, and Brinoa was changed into a true Toa. Broken Order Universe Because in the Broken Order Universe the Brotherhood of Makuta's influence was impaired by the equally powerful Kritor Alliance, Brutaka was never recruited by the Makuta and was instead on his home island when the Arbiter, Axonn led his conquests of several Southern Islands. Following Axonn's recruitment by the Kritor Alliance, the former conqueror donated his small kingdom to the Kritors who sent several agents to investigate the islands. When several soldiers arrived at his home island, Brutaka was impressed by them and sought to become a soldier as well. Brutaka was recruited and rose through the ranks. Much to his surprise, he eventually found himself working alongside the interrogator, Axonn. Although their relationship was rough at first, they ironically became good friends. Brutaka and Axonn were the two Kritor agents who intercepted a being from another universe who landed on Bythrain's shores. Kritor refusal to turn over this being would be the spark that ignited Kritor/Makuta War. Abilities and Traits Brutaka bore all the usual powers of the Imbiber species, such as superior strength, slight resistance to the mutagen of the Pit, and the capacity to absorb Antidermis. He also possessed one of two known Kanohi Olmaks, although his was later destroyed. He also possessed to lightning-charged Rotating Blades and two Protosteel daggers. Finally, as with all Order members, his mind has been shielded from telepathic powers. For most of his years, Brutaka believed more strongly than most in Mata Nui. As such, when Mata Nui's presence disappeared following the Great Cataclysm, Brutaka felt a void open up, and he developed painful doubts about his beliefs, fearing Mata Nui had been killed. This would soon lead to his fall from the Order after. After fighting alongside the Piraka and Barraki, however, and after Matoro brought Mata Nui back to life, he returned from his doubts and held his faith more strongly than ever. Following his absorbing of the Antidermis, he speaks in the plural. Appearences *''Bio-Tales'' *''Battle for Leadership'' *''Legends of the Order of Mata Nui'' *''Brothers In Arms: Legendary Battle (coming soon) *Brutaka's Quest (ongoing story) *The Escape (unseen) *BIONICLE: Waters of Darkness'' *''The Road Not Taken'' *''BIONICLE: Enemy Unleashed'' Trivia *Brutaka is the mascot for Custom BIONICLE Wiki. * has voiced Brutaka in three movies on the wiki. Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Federation of Fear